Frio
by Tcalo
Summary: Solo algo sobre Severus. para los que lo aman... espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Harry Potter me pertenecen… bla bla bla…

-Frío-

Con ojos abiertos y sin vida, lo miraba. Estaba muerta. Muerta, mas aún, él la había asesinado. Con mirada ausente, aquellos ojos azules que hace dos minutos brillaban, estaban apagados, mirándolo. El invierno se volvió mas frío de repente. La sed de justicia menos importante.

Vacío. La sensación de vacío se intensificó, reflejada en aquellos ojos muertos. Severus se alzaba al lado de un cuerpo sin vida. De un cuerpo al que él acababa de arrebatarse la. Una sangre sucia. Solo una niña.

Superioridad, venganza, justicia. ¿Donde estaban¿Donde se habían escondido? Hace un minuto su varita apuntaba a una chica asustada e infeliz. Ahora apuntaba al suelo, a la nada. Ya no hay nadie a quien matar. Todos están muertos. –Todos menos él-. ¿Era superior por eso¿Era superior por matar a traición¿Por esconderse entre las sombras y atacarlos como un vil ladrón¿Donde estaba el sentimiento de satisfacción del que tanto hablaban¿Donde la fuerza de la sangre pura? En aquellos ojos sin vida¿quizás? o ¿En aquella sonrisa de muerte que como mueca se reflejaba en su cara?

Mentiras. La muerte no lo ha liberado, al contrario, lo ha legado a esa chica. Ojos azules que lo persiguen, que le preguntan, que lo acechan. ¿Te sientes realizado¿Has cambiado el mundo¿Tu raza en mejor ahora? La muerte es inevitable, pero adelantarla no te sirve de nada, sigues sufriendo.

Arrepentirse. No sirve. Ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Aquellos ojos no volverán a brillar. Aquella risa no volverá a sonar o ¿si? Si, sonará y suena en sus oídos, como recordatorio de lo que ha hecho. Has tomado una vida¿porque era inferior¿No lloraba ella como lo haces tu¿No reía ella como no lo has hecho nunca? Superior. Es relativo. Para él ahora lo es.

Los cierra. Aquellos ojos ya no tienen nada que mirar, solo a él y él ya no quiere que lo miren. Esta cansado. Hace frío. Dentro de él, no fuera. El frío se ha abierto camino en sus entrañas y se anida allí, dentro de él. La humedad comienza a sentirse. La entierra. El cuerpo cae sin gracia en la tierra humedad. Un poco de tierra, luego el resto. La chica ya no se ve. Esta enterrada. Sus ojos ya no lo acechan o ¿si?. Sonríe. Fue fácil. Es tarde, tiene hambre. Hace frío.

Volver a casa. Como ella no lo hará. Te felicito, la primera vez es la mejor. Sonríe, su padre lo recibe orgulloso. Orgulloso de la muerte. Orgulloso de la miseria. Es un asesino. Esta orgulloso. Se ha vuelto uno de ellos y ahora los entiende. No es una cuestión de raza o superioridad, es una cuestión de miedo. Tienen miedo. Todos lo tienen pero se esconden. Él también lo hace. Inútilmente. El frío ya ha echado raíces en sus entrañas. Y el miedo es frío.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Harry Potter me pertenecen… bla bla bla…

A/N: Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews :). Aqui va un segundo capi. En realidad no se si seguire o no, depende si me salen otros o no :). Nos vemos!...

-Soledad-

Otros ojos, ahora verdes. Apagados y sin vida. Lo miran pero no le hablan. No están enojados con él. Esta vez, no ha sido él el culpable o ¿si?. Llegó tarde. Los mira. No le hablan. ¿Por qué se empeñan en ignorarlo? Quisiera que por lo menos le echaran la culpa. Lo sabe. Ellos ya no dirán nada. Nunca lo han hecho¿porque comenzar ahora?. Se ríe. Es irónico. Dos minutos antes y seria él quien mirase, con ojos apagados y sin vida. Sin dudas.

Soledad. Comienza a sentirla. Estaba vez para siempre. Ellos se han ido, se han apagado. Su verde se ha vuelto mentira. Sombra, polvo, muerte. Toma su mano y la mira. Se siente fría. Pero es él quien lo siente. Ella ya no puede. El niño llora, esta asustado. Presiente que su madre ya no lo cuidará. Lo mira con ojos verdes. Lo odia. Él _si_ es el culpable de todo. Y sigue llorando. ¿Por qué no calla¿No sabe acaso que ella ya no puede escucharlo? Los ha dejado. Se siente solo. Continúa el frío.

Lo sigue mirando, con insistencia. Lo odia. Oh! como lo odia!. Es la prueba de que ella existió para otro. Es la prueba de que no fue un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Sus ojos siguen allí sin vida, y los del niño no lo dejan. Lo odia de nuevo. Lo odiará siempre. Sin él podría pensar que no existió, que la soñó, que la inventó. Pero no puede. Se la recuerda, y a él también. Lo odia. Lo alimenta, así se calla finalmente. Ella aun fría, aun no le habla.

Se va, es tarde, esta cansado. Había luchado. La guerra ha terminado. Por ahora. Debe ir a casa. Dormir, comer, olvidar. Lo que sea posible. La mañana llegará y seguirá viviendo. Aquellos ojos acechándolo, pero en silencio. Los odia también a ellos. Lo han dejado. No han sido de él ni un instante. ¿Por qué no lo han querido? Eran impuros. No habría debido amarlos. No se arrepiente.

La casa esta vacía. La soledad se siente. Esta feliz. Ha terminado. Ya no abran más ojos apagados que le hablen. Ya no escuchara risas de reproches. Ha terminado. Debería estar feliz. Ella no ha hablado. Cierra los ojos, siguen allí sus ojos verdes. Esta cansado. Quiere dormir. ¿Dormir en paz? No, no puede. Se duerme. Hace frío, pero se ha acostumbrado. Ha perdido todo lo que podía perder. El miedo lo ha dejado. El frio, sin embargo, sigue allí dentro. Y no lo dejara. Ahora es mas profundo, ahora es soledad.


End file.
